Fiquei Com O Seu Número
by uchihaxx
Summary: "Aperto enviar antes de me acovardar, depois me recosto por alguns momentos, um pouco sem fôlego pelo que acabei de fazer. Eu me fiz passar por assistente de Sasuke. Entrei em contato com o pai do cara. Invadi a vida pessoal dele. Sasuke ficaria furioso se soubesse. Na verdade, só de pensar nisso já tremo." - ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Prólogo

A jovem Sakura Haruno está prestes a se casar com o homem perfeito e não podia estar mais feliz... Até que, numa bela tarde, ela não só perde o anel de noivado _(que está na família do noivo há três gerações)_ como também seu celular. Mas ela acaba encontrando um telefone abandonado no hotel em que está hospedada. _Perfeito!_ Agora os funcionários podem ligar para ela quando encontrarem seu anel. Quem não gosta nada da história é o dono do celular, o executivo Sasuke Uchiha, que não suporta a ideia de haver alguém bisbilhotando suas mensagens e sua vida pessoal. Mas, depois de alguns torpedos, Sakura e Sasuke acabam ficando cada vez mais próximos e ela percebe que a maior surpresa da sua vida ainda está por vir.

* * *

O livro se chama _Fiquei Com O Seu Número_, da autora Sophie Kinsella.


	2. Capítulo Um

Foco. Preciso de foco. Não é um terremoto, nem um ataque de um atirador enlouquecido, nem um acidente nuclear, é? Na escala de desastres, não é um dos maiores. Não é dos maiores. Um dia espero que eu me lembre deste momento, ria e pense: "Ha, ha, como fui boba em me preocupar..."

Para, Sakura. Nem tenta. Não estou rindo. Na verdade, estou _passando mal._

Ando às cegas pelo salão do hotel, com o coração disparado, procurando sem sucesso no tapete estampado azul, atrás de cadeiras douradas, debaixo de guardanapos de papel usados, em lugares onde ele nem poderia estar.

Eu o perdi. A única coisa no mundo que eu não poderia perder. Meu anel de noivado.

Dizer que esse é um anel especial não chega nem perto da verdade. Ele está na família de Gaara há três gerações. É uma esmeralda espetacular com dois diamantes, e Gaara teve que tirá-lo de um cofre exclusivo no banco antes de me pedir em casamento.

Eu tenho o maior cuidado com ele todo santo dia a _três meses_, coloco-o religiosamente num prato de porcelana à noite, tateio para garantir que está no meu dedo a cada trinta segundos...

E agora, no dia em que os pais dele vêm dos Estados Unidos, eu o perdi. _Logo hoje._

Os professores Hachirou no Sabaku e Karura no Sabaku estão, neste exato momento, voltando de um período sabático de seis meses em Chicago.

Consigo imaginá-los agora, comendo amendoins torrados com mel e lendo artigos acadêmicos em seus _Kindles _idênticos. Sinceramente, não sei qual dosdois é mais intimidante.

_Ele._ Ele é tão sarcástico.

Não, _ela._ Com aquele cabelo claro e sempre perguntando o que você acha sobre o feminismo.

Certo, os dois são _terrivelmente apavorantes_. E vão pousar daqui a mais ou menos uma hora, e é claro que vão querer ver o anel...

Não. Nada de surtar, Sakura. Continua otimista. Só preciso pensar na situação por um ângulo diferente. Como... O que Poirot faria? Poirot não correria de um lado para o outro em pânico.

Ele manteria a calma e usaria as pequenas células cinzentas para se lembrar de algum pequeno e crucial detalhe que seria a pista para resolver tudo.

Fecho os olhos com força. Pequenas células cinzentas. Vamos. Deem o melhor de si. O problema é que não tenho certeza se Poirot tomou três copos de champanhe _rosé_ e um _mojito _antes de solucionar o assassinato no _Expresso do Oriente._

— Senhorita?

Uma senhora grisalha da equipe de limpeza está tentando passar por mim com um aspirador e quase dou um gritinho de pânico. _Já estão aspirando o salão?_ E se aspirarem o anel?

— Me desculpa. — Eu seguro no ombro azul de náilon dela. — Pode me dar só mais cinco minutos para procurar antes que você comece a aspirar?

— Ainda está procurando o seu anel? — Ela balança a cabeça com desconfiança, mas logo sorri. — Acho que você vai encontrar em casa. Deve ter ficado lá o tempo todo!

— Talvez. — Eu me forço a concordar com educação, embora sinta vontade de gritar_: "Não sou tão burra!"_

Do outro lado do salão vejo outra faxineira jogando migalhas de _cupcake_ e guardanapos de papel amassados num saco de lixo preto. Ela não está prestando nenhuma atenção. Será que não estava me escutando direito?

— Com licença! — Minha voz soa estridente quando corro em direção a ela. — Está procurando o meu anel, não está?

— Nem sinal dele até agora, meu anjo. — A mulher joga outro montinho de detritos no saco de lixo sem nem olhar direito.

— Cuidado! — Eu agarro os guardanapos e os tiro do saco, tateando um por um em busca de algo duro, sem ligar de estar ficando com cobertura de _buttercream _nas mãos.

— Querida, estou tentando limpar aqui. — A faxineira pega os guardanapos das minhas mãos. — Olha a bagunça que você está fazendo!

— Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpa. — Pego as forminhas de _cupcake_ que derrubei no chão. — Mas você não está entendendo. Se eu não encontrar o anel, estou morta.

Quero agarrar o saco de lixo e fazer uma perícia forense no conteúdo usando pinças. Quero colocar fita adesiva ao redor do salão inteiro e declará-lo como local de um crime. Tem que estar aqui, tem que estar.

A não ser que ainda esteja com alguém. É a única outra possibilidade à qual estou me apegando. Uma das minhas amigas ainda está com ele no dedo e, de alguma maneira, não reparou. Talvez tenha deslizado para dentro de uma bolsa... Talvez tenha caído num bolso... Ou esteja preso nas linhas do casaco de alguém... As possibilidades na minha cabeça estão ficando cada vez mais absurdas, mas não consigo abrir mão delas.

— Já tentou o toalete? — A mulher desvia para passar por mim.

É claro que tentei o banheiro. Verifiquei, engatinhando, cada cabine. E todas as pias. _Duas vezes. _Tentei persuadir o _concierge_ a fechar o banheiro para examinar todos os canos das pias, mas ele não aceitou. Disse que seria diferente se eu soubesse de fato que o anel tinha sido perdido ali e que tinha certeza ,de que a polícia concordaria com ele, e será que eu podia me afastar da mesa pois havia pessoas esperando?

A polícia. _Rá._ Achei que ela viria correndo nas viaturas assim que liguei, em vez de me dizer para ir até a delegacia fazer um boletim de ocorrência. _Não tenho tempo para fazer um boletim de ocorrência!_ Preciso encontrar meu anel!

Volto correndo para a mesa circular onde estávamos sentados naquela tarde e engatinho para baixo dela, apalpando o carpete de novo. Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como pude ser tão burra? Foi ideia da minha velha amiga de escola, Konan, comprar ingressos para o _Chá com Champanhe Marie Curie_. Ela não pôde ir ao meu fim de semana de despedida de solteira no _spa_, então isso foi uma espécie de substituição.

Estávamos em oito à mesa, todas alegres tomando champanhe e comendo _cupcakes_, e foi um pouco antes do início do sorteio que alguém disse:

— Então, Sakura, deixa a gente ver esse anel.

Agora nem consigo lembrar quem foi.

Ino, talvez? Ino foi minha colega de faculdade e agora trabalhamos juntas na _First Fit Physio_ com Hinata, que também era da nossa faculdade de fisioterapia. Hinata também estava no chá, mas não tenho certeza se ela experimentou o anel. Experimentou? Não consigo acreditar no quanto sou péssima nisso. Como posso bancar o Poirot se nem consigo me lembrar do básico?

Na verdade, parece que todo mundo estava experimentando o anel: Konan, Guren, e Karin (velhas amigas de escola de Taunton), TenTen (a cerimonialista do meu casamento, que acabou virando minha amiga), a assistente dela, Ayame, e Ino e Hinata (não apenas amigas de faculdade e colegas, mas minhas duas melhores amigas, que também vão ser minhas damas de honra).

Eu admito: estava maravilhada com tanta admiração. Ainda não consigo acreditar que uma coisa tão grandiosa e linda é minha. O fato é que ainda não consigo acreditar em nada do que aconteceu.

Estou noiva! Eu, Sakura Haruno. De um palestrante universitário alto e bonito que escreveu um livro e até apareceu na TV. Apenas seis meses atrás minha vida amorosa era desastrosa. Nada significativo havia acontecido durante um ano e eu estava relutantemente decidindo que deveria dar uma segunda chance ao cara com mau hálito do site de relacionamentos... E agora faltam só dez dias para o meu casamento!

Acordo todos os dias de manhã, olho para as costas macias e sardentas de Gaara ainda dormindo e penso: _"Meu noivo, o doutor Gaara no Sabaku, membro do King's College de London"__**1**__, _ e quase nemacredito. Depois me viro e olho para oanel, brilhando luxuoso na minha mesa decabeceira, e, mais uma vez, quase nemacredito.

_O que Gaara vai dizer?_

Meu estômago se contrai e engulo em seco. Não. Não pense nisso. Vamos, pequenas células cinzentas. Ao trabalho.

Eu lembro que Guren ficou muito tempo usando o anel. Ela não queria tirá-lo. E então Konan começou a puxar o anel e dizer: _"Minha vez, minha vez!"_ E me lembro de ter avisado a ela: _"Com delicadeza!"_ O que quero dizer é que não fui irresponsável. Observei o anel com cuidado enquanto ele passava de mão em mão.

Mas de repente minha atenção se dividiu, porque começaram os sorteios, e os prêmios eram fantásticos. Uma semana numa vila italiana, um corte de cabelo num salão de luxo, um voucher para a loja _Harvey Nichols_... O salão estava uma loucura com as pessoas pegando bilhetes e com números sendo anunciados no palco e mulheres pulando e gritando: _"Eu!"_

E foi nesse momento que eu errei. O momento de dar nó no estômago e pelo qual me arrependo. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, seria nessa hora que eu andaria até mim e diria com severidade: _"Sakura, prioridades."_

Mas a gente não percebe, não é? O momento surge, a gente comete o erro terrível e ele acaba, e a chance de fazer qualquer coisa já era.

O que aconteceu foi que Hinata ganhou ingressos para _Wimbledon _no sorteio. Adoro Hinata de paixão, mas ela sempre foi meio tímida. Ela não se levantou e gritou _"Eu! Woo-hoo!"_ o mais alto que pôde, só ergueu a mão alguns centímetros.

Até mesmo a gente, da mesa dela, não percebeu que ela tinha ganhado.

Assim que me dei conta de que Hinata estava sacudindo um bilhete sorteado no ar, a apresentadora no palco disse:

— Acho que vamos sortear de novo, se ninguém ganhou...

— Grita! — Cutuquei Hinata e sacudi a mão freneticamente. — Aqui! Quem ganhou está aqui!

— E o novo número é... 4-4-0-3.

Para minha completa surpresa, uma garota de cabelos escuros do outro lado do salão começou a gritar e a sacudir um bilhete.

— Ela não ganhou! — gritei com indignação. — Você ganhou.

— Não importa. — Hinata estava se encolhendo.

— É claro que importa! — berrei antes de conseguir me controlar, e todo mundo da mesa começou a rir.

— Vai, Sakura! — gritou Konan. — Vai, Cavaleira Branca! Resolve isso aí!

— Vai, Cavaleirinha!

É uma piada antiga. Só porque houve um incidente na escola, no qual fiz um abaixo-assinado para salvar os hamsters, todo mundo começou a me chamar de Cavaleira Branca. Ou só Cavaleirinha, para abreviar. Meu suposto lema era: _"É claro que importa!"__**2**_

Enfim. Basta dizer que em dois minutos eu estava no palco com a garota de cabelos escuros, discutindo com a apresentadora sobre o bilhete da minha amiga ser mais válido do que o dela.

Agora eu sei que nunca deveria ter saído da mesa. Nunca deveria ter abandonado o anel, nem por um segundo. Posso ver como isso foi imbecil. Mas, para minha defesa, eu não sabia que o alarme de incêndio ia disparar, sabia? Foi tão surreal. Num minuto, estávamos sentados num alegre chá com champanhe. No seguinte, uma sirene estava soando e o pandemônio começou, com todo mundo ficando de pé e correndo em direção às saídas. Pude ver Hinata, Ino e as outras pegando as bolsas e correndo para os fundos do salão. Um homem de terno foi até o palco e começou a me empurrar e a empurrar a garota de cabelos escuros e a apresentadora para uma porta lateral, sem nos deixar ir na direção contrária. "_Sua segurança é a prioridade"__**3**_, ele ficava repetindo.

Mesmo naquele momento, não fiquei preocupada. Não achei que o anel tivesse desaparecido. Supus que uma das minhas amigas estivesse com ele e que eu as encontraria na rua e então o pegaria de volta.

Do lado de fora estava um caos, é claro. Além do nosso chá, tinha uma grande conferência de negócios acontecendo no hotel, e todos os participantes estavam saindo para a rua por diferentes portas, e os funcionários tentavam dar avisos usando megafones, e os alarmes dos carros haviam disparado, e demorei séculos só para encontrar

Konan e Guren na confusão.

— Vocês estão com o anel? — perguntei no mesmo instante, tentando não falar em tom de acusação. — Com quem está?

As duas fizeram cara de quem não sabia do que eu estava falando.

— Não sei. — Konan deu de ombros.

— Não estava com Ino?

Então voltei para o meio da multidão para procurar Ino, mas não estava com ela. Ela achava que estava com Karin. E Karin achava que estava com Ayame. E Ayame achava que talvez estivesse com Konan, mas Konan já não tinha ido embora?

O problema do pânico é que ele toma conta de você de repente. Num minuto você ainda está bastante calma, dizendo para si mesma: _"Não seja ridícula. É claro que não está perdido."_ No minutoseguinte, a equipe do _Marie Curie _estáanunciando que a noite vai ser encerradamais cedo por causa das circunstânciasinesperadas e entrega bolsas comprodutos. E todas as suas amigasdesaparecem para pegar o metrô. E seudedo ainda não tem nada nele. E uma vozdentro da sua cabeça grita: _"Ai, meu Deus! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Ninguém devia ter confiado a mim um anel antigo! Que grande erro! Grande erro!"_

E é assim que você se vê debaixo de uma mesa uma hora depois, tateando um carpete de hotel imundo, rezando desesperadamente por um milagre. (Embora o pai de seu noivo tenha escrito um livro inteiro, que foi um sucesso de vendas, sobre como os milagres não existem e que é tudo superstição, e que até mesmo dizer _"Ai, meu Deus"_ é sinal de uma mente fraca.)**4**

De repente, percebo que meu celular está piscando e agarro o aparelho com os dedos tremendo. Chegaram três mensagens e leio uma por uma cheia de esperança.

_**Já encontrou? bj, Ino.**_

_**Desculpa, querida, não vi o anel. Relaxa, não vou dizer nada pro Gaara. bjs, K.**_

_**Oi, Sakura! Meu Deus, que coisa horrível perder o anel! Na verdade, acho que vi...**_

_**(mensagem em transferência)**_

Olho para o celular, empolgada. TenTen acha que o viu? Onde? Saio dali debaixo da mesa e sacudo o telefone de um lado para o outro, mas o resto da mensagem se recusa a chegar. O sinal aqui é péssimo. Como este hotel pode se dizer ser cinco estrelas? Vou ter que ir lá fora.

— Oi! — Eu me aproximo da faxineira grisalha e aumento o tom da voz para falar mais alto do que o barulho do aspirador. — Vou dar uma saída para ler uma mensagem. Mas se encontrar o anel, me liga. Já te dei o número do meu celular, vou estar ali fora, na rua...

— Tudo bem, querida — diz a faxineira, toda paciente.

Corro pelo saguão, desviando de grupos de pessoas da conferência, e ando mais devagar ao passar pela mesa do _concierge._

— Algum sinal do...

— Nada foi entregue ainda, senhorita.

O ar lá fora está agradável, com um leve toque de verão, embora estejamos apenas no meio da primavera. Espero que o tempo permaneça assim daqui a dez dias, porque meu vestido de noiva é frente única e estou contando que faça um dia bonito.

Há degraus largos e baixos na entrada do hotel e eu subo e desço por eles, sacudindo o celular para a frente e para trás, tentando conseguir sinal, e nada. Acabo indo para a calçada, balançando o telefone com mais força, depois levanto os braços e me inclino em direção à tranquila _Knightsbridge Street_, com o celular nas pontas dos dedos.

_Vai, celular ,_ eu penso, bajulando-o mentalmente. _Você consegue. Faz isso pela Sakura. Termina de receber a mensagem._ Deve ter sinal em algumlugar... _você consegue, vai..._

— Aaaaaaah!

Ouço meu próprio grito de choque antes mesmo de registrar o que aconteceu. Sinto uma dor no ombro. Meus dedos parecem arranhados. Uma pessoa de bicicleta pedala muito rápido em direção ao fim da rua. Só tenho tempo de registrar um casaco cinza com capuz e calça jeans preta _skinny _antes de a bicicleta dobrar a esquina.

Minha mão está vazia. Que palhaçada é essa que...

Olho para a palma da minha mão incrédula e meio entorpecida. _Já era._

Aquele cara roubou meu celular. _Roubou a porcaria do meu celular._

Meu celular é _minha vida._ Não existo sem ele. _É um órgão vital._

— Senhora, você está bem? — O porteiro está descendo os degraus correndo. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele machucou você?

— Eu... eu acabei de ser roubada — consigo gaguejar. — Levaram meu celular.

O porteiro faz um ruído de solidariedade.

— Aproveitadores, isso que eles são. A gente tem que tomar cuidado por essas bandas daqui...

Não estou ouvindo. Começo a tremer toda. Nunca me senti tão desolada e com tanto pânico. O que vai ser de mim sem o meu celular? Como vou viver? Minhas mãos ficam procurando automaticamente o aparelho no lugar em que costumo colocá-lo no bolso. Meu instinto é mandar uma mensagem de texto para alguém dizendo: _"Ai, meu Deus, perdi meu celular!"_ Mas como posso fazer isso sem um maldito celular?

Ele é meu companheiro. É meu amigo. Minha família. Meu trabalho. Meu mundo. É tudo.

Sinto como se alguém tivesse arrancado de mim os equipamentos que me mantêm viva.

— Preciso chamar a polícia, senhora? — O porteiro está me olhando com ansiedade.

Estou distraída demais para responder. Consumida por uma repentina e ainda mais terrível percepção. O anel. Dei o número do meu celular para todo mundo: para as faxineiras, para os funcionários do toalete, para o pessoal do _Marie Curie,_ para todo mundo. E se alguém encontrar o anel? E se alguém está com ele e está tentando me ligar neste minuto e ninguém atende porque o cara de capuz já jogou meu chip no rio?

_Ai, Deus.__**5 **_ Preciso falar com o _concierge._ Vou dar meu número de casa para ele... Não. Péssima ideia. Se deixarem um recado, Gaara pode acabar ouvindo**6**.

Tudo bem, então... então... vou dar o número do meu trabalho. Isso. Só que ninguém vai estar na clínica de fisioterapia esta noite. Não posso ir para lá e ficar sentada durante horas, só por garantia.

Estou começando a ficar seriamente apavorada agora. Tudo está dando errado. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, quando corro para o saguão, o _concierge _está ocupado. A mesa dele está cercadapor um grande grupo de pessoas que estãoparticipando da conferência, falandosobre reservas de restaurante. Tentochamar a atenção dele, na esperança deque sinalize para que eu me aproxime porconsiderar que tenho prioridade, mas eleme ignora de propósito, e fico um poucosentida. Sei que tomei muito do tempodele esta tarde, mas será que ele nãopercebe a crise horrível pela qual estoupassando?

— Senhora. — O porteiro me seguiu até o saguão e está com a testa franzida de preocupação. — Quer alguma coisa para passar o susto? Arnold! — Ele chama bruscamente um garçom. — Um conhaque para a senhora, por favor, por conta da casa. E se conversar com nosso _concierge_, ele ajudará você com a polícia. A senhora gostaria de se sentar?

— Não, obrigada. — Um pensamento me ocorre de repente. — Talvez eu devesse ligar para meu próprio número! Ligar para o ladrão! Eu poderia pedir que ele voltasse, poderia oferecer uma recompensa... O que é que você acha? Posso usar seu telefone?

O porteiro quase se encolhe quando estico a mão.

— Senhora, acho que seria uma atitude muito tola — diz ele com severidade. — E tenho certeza de que a polícia concordaria que a senhora não deveria fazer isso. Acho que a senhora deve estar em choque. Por favor, sente-se e tente relaxar.

Humm. Talvez ele esteja certo. Não gosto muito da ideia de negociar com um criminoso de capuz. Mas não posso me sentar e relaxar; estou agitada demais.

Para acalmar meus nervos, começo a andar em círculos, com os saltos estalando no piso de mármore. Passo pela enorme figueira num vaso... passo pela mesa cheia de jornais... passo por uma enorme lata de lixo metálica... e volto até a figueira. É um circuito reconfortante, e posso manter os olhos fixos no _concierge _o tempo todo enquanto espero que fiquedisponível.

O saguão ainda está repleto de executivos da conferência. Pelas portas de vidro, consigo ver que o porteiro voltou para os degraus e está ocupado chamando táxis e guardando gorjetas.

Um japonês baixinho de terno azul está perto de mim com alguns executivos de aparência europeia, exclamando no que parece ser japonês em voz alta e em tom furioso e gesticulando para todo mundo, com o crachá da conferência pendurado no pescoço num cordão vermelho. Ele é tão pequeno e os outros homens parecem estar tão nervosos que quase sinto vontade de sorrir.

O conhaque chega numa bandeja e faço uma breve pausa para tomar tudo de uma vez, depois volto a andar pelo mesmo caminho repetitivo.

Figueira no vaso... mesa de jornais... lata de lixo... figueira no vaso... mesa de jornais... lata de lixo...

Agora que me acalmei um pouco, começo a ter pensamentos assassinos. Aquele cara de capuz se dá conta de que arruinou minha vida? Será que ele percebe o quanto um celular é crucial? É a pior coisa que se pode roubar de alguém. _A pior._

E nem era um celular muito bom. Era bem velho. Então boa sorte para o cara de capuz se ele quiser digitar a letra _"B"_ num _SMS_ ou entrar na internet. Espero que ele tente e não consiga. Aí ele vai se lamentar.

_Figueira... jornais... lixo... figueira... jornais... lixo..._

E ele machucou meu ombro. _Maldito._ Talvez eu pudesse processá-lo e ganhar milhões. Se algum dia o pegarem, o que não vai acontecer.

_Figueira... jornais... lixo..._

Lixo.

Espere.

_O que é aquilo?_

Fico paralisada e olho para dentro da lixeira me perguntando se alguém está pregando uma peça em mim ou se estou tendo uma alucinação.

_É um celular._

Bem ali na lata de lixo. _Um telefone celular._

_._

* * *

_._

**Notas.**

**1.** A especialidade dele é Simbolismo Cultural. Fiz leitura dinâmica do livro dele, _A Filosofia do S__imbolismo,_ depois do nosso segundo encontro e tentei fingir ter lido um tempão antes, por coincidência, como lazer. (Só que, para falar a verdade, ele não acreditou nem por um minuto.) Mas o que importa é que li. E o que mais me impressionou foi que tinha tantas notas de rodapé. Eu adorei isso. Elas não são práticas? É só inserir uma delas quando quiser para no mesmo instante parecer inteligente. Gaara diz que notas de rodapé são para coisas que não são nossa preocupação principal, mas que ainda assim despertam algum interesse. Esta é minha nota de rodapé sobre notas de rodapé.

**2.** Frase que, na verdade, eu nunca falei. Assim como _Humphrey Bogart_ nunca disse "Toque de

novo, Sam" em _Casablanca._ É uma lenda urbana.

**3.** É claro que o hotel não estava pegando fogo. O sistema tinha entrado em curto-circuito. Descobri isso depois, mas não serviu de consolo.

**4.** Poirot alguma vez disse _"Ai, meu Deus"?_ Aposto que sim. Ou _"Sacrebleu!"_, o que dá no mesmo. E isso não contradiz a teoria de Antony, pois as células cinzentas de Poirot são obviamente mais fortes do que as de qualquer outra pessoa? Eu talvez faça essa observação para Antony um dia. Quando tiver coragem. (Coisa que nunca vai acontecer se eu tiver mesmo perdido o anel, obviamente.)

**5.** Mente fraca.

**6.** Posso me permitir ao menos uma chance de recuperá-lo em segurança sem que ele jamais tenha que saber, não posso?


End file.
